neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Bravo
Johnny Bravo is Jimmy Brando's romantic interest. They met in arc 4 of Touched By Sin when Jimmy's dad disowned him for being homosexual. Johnny's own backstory remains a mystery, though there has been much speculation, though from what we've been told, Johnny comes from "Far Away" where his people refer to themselves as "Testes". It is currently unknown why Johnny has come to Jimmy's town. Johnny is normally cool and collected, often telling people to "chillax" or "take a chill pill" when they get worked up. However, he appears to be harboring a dark power. At the end of arc 7 while protecting Jimmy from the Altar of Sinners, Johnny's eyes turned black and he began to mumble an incantation of sort moments before a portal to what is assumed to be hell appeared and sealed it away. Johnny returned to normal right after and it has not appeared since. Theories There are many theories on Johnny's origins. Without much to go on, however, much is speculation. The 2D Theory Some people speculate that Johnny Bravo is actually from Jimmy's anime and manga Jerry Test Dies of Aids. In it a boy with yellow hair and a black tank top comes to terms with getting HIV and later AIDS from his life of prostitution. The boy looks very similar to Johnny Bravo and even sounds like him. Based on character interaction it's theorized that Johnny Bravo is actually a hallucinative projection of Jimmy's insecurities in himself and his homosexuality. None of the characters seem to interact with Johnny without Jimmy also being present, and there has never been a 3 way conversation between Johnny, Jimmy, and a third party. The theory states that when Jimmy was kicked out by his father, the stress caused his personality to fracture and create a new one that he perceives to be Johnny. Most of the time this projection is calm and subdued, however, when something threatens this illusion or Jimmy's newfound comfort in his sexuality, it acts harshly to prevent more damage to Jimmy's mind It goes on to state that if Jimmy were to ever reconcile with his father and return home, Johnny would disappear forever. However, this theory does not address how Johnny was able to impregnate Jimmy in arc 6, or how Jimmy was able to give birth to a son in arc 7. The Devil Theory In this theory, Johnny Bravo is an icon of the devil. After Jimmy was cast from the protection of his christian family, he was exposed to the threats of unholy powers. It is hinted at several times throughout the manga and anime that Jimmy has a special power, so it is assumed in this theory that the devil hopes to take this power for himself. The baby Jimmy gave birth to is actually the anti-Christ that assumedly absorbed some of the powers within Jimmy. There has been times of foreshadowing of a Ragnarok or apocalypse throughout the story, so it may be caused by the child. Gallery Johnny and Jimmy.png This is why god is dead and we killed him.png Johnny test by fernko-d4e0fja.jpg JonniestestwhichhegotanFon.png Category:Overpowered Characters Category:Minor Protagonists Category:Anime Fans Category:BADASSES Category:Cute as Fuck Category:HIV Positive Category:Gay Characters Category:Romantic Interests Category:Oh fuck yum